The Whole Truth
is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Lost and the 41st produced hour of the series as a whole. Locke enlists Ana Lucia's help in dealing with their prisoner in the Hatch. Elsewhere, Sun begins to think that she might be pregnant. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Sayid finds a man hanging in a net from a tree and cuts him down, despite warnings from Danielle that he is one of the Others. *Sun is found in the garden after she is kidnapped. Flashback }} With pressure from Sun's father, Jin desperately wishes to conceive a child, in the hopes that a baby will "change everything" in his life. However, no matter how much they try, it does not work. Later, Sun takes English lessons from Jae Lee, her former love interest who left her for an American woman, who eventually left him. Since they haven't had any luck conceiving, Jin suggests that they visit a fertility specialist. The specialist tells them that Sun has endometriosis and that their chances of conceiving are impossible, news that clearly upsets Jin more than it does Sun. Sun confesses to Jae Lee that she feels relieved about not being able to conceive and confides that she was planning on leaving Jin for America. ♪ While their relationship is that of teacher and student, it's clear that Jae Lee would like it to be more when he encourages her to stay in Korea with him. While walking outside with her dog, the fertility specialist drives up to her to confront her with the truth: she is not the reason why she and Jin cannot conceive a child; Jin is. The doctor is frightened of Jin due to his employment with Sun's father. Jin is apparently infertile. She decides to keep it a secret. On the Island In her garden, Sun works until she hears rustling from the bushes. She jumps up, scared, but Jin comes out. He tells her they are going back to camp, especially because she was attacked by the Others, and he does not want her to get hurt again. He ruins her garden, saying that now she has no reason to come and work there. Ana Lucia is jogging on the beach, towards her shelter. Outside of her tent, she finds Locke eating a banana, telling her that there is a man sitting in his hatch, who may be one of the Others - and Locke wants him out. He says she is the best option because of her experience with the Others, and her career as a cop. When Ana asks if Jack knows about this, Locke responds he does not need Jack's permission to talk to her. Meanwhile, as Rose and Bernard walk across the beach, they argue about Bernard forgetting Rose's birthday. While walking, they see Sun, stopping by a tree in pain. They ask her if everything is alright, and she tells them she is just light-headed, and walks away. Jack gets out of the shower in the Hatch, and finds Locke shaving. Jack is surprised to see him, as he had not finished showering, but Locke tells him that the steam opens up his pores. He tells him they need new blood to motivate Henry to talk, and suggests Ana Lucia. Jack says he will talk to her, but Locke tells him he already did, and she is talking to him this very moment. In the armory, Henry tells Ana the story he already told the other survivors. He tells her about his balloon and his wife's grave. Ana suggests that Henry draw a map to his balloon, and she will look for it. If she finds it, they will believe him. Back on the beach, Sun asks Sawyer -- who is reading a book -- if she may look over the medicines and the medical supplies Sawyer has in his hidden stash. Sawyer won't allow her, asking her to tell him specifically what she wants. She whispers that she needs a pregnancy test. Ana Lucia approaches Sayid, who - together with Charlie - is building a dining table. ♪ She tells them about Henry's map and suggests that they go look for the balloon. Sayid says it's at least a day's walk, and she responds that they should thus leave immediately. On their way to the balloon, Ana notices the gun that Charlie carries. ♪ She tells him he should give the gun to someone who knows how to use it. Charlie responds that as he recalls, last time she held a gun she killed someone. He decides to give the gun to Sayid. ♪ After walking some more, Sayid notices the cliff that was on the map. Back at the beach, Sun takes her pregnancy test, and waits with Kate for the result. Sun asks Kate if she ever took one, and Kate says she did. After two minutes, they find out that Sun is pregnant. ♪ They consult with Jack whether this test is reliable, and Jack says it is, and it's time for Sun to tell Jin the whole truth. Jack heads back again to the Hatch, and Kate is still unaware of what is going on down there. At night, as Charlie sleeps, Ana talks to Sayid. She tells him that she knows nobody likes her, and it was this way her whole life, even though she is trying to make them like her, she is who she is. But Sayid, according to her, has a good reason to hate her, and she says she is sorry for what she did. Sayid replies that she was just trying to protect her people, and that it wasn't Ana who killed Shannon but them - the Others. He says once they find out Henry is one of them, something will have to be done. The next day, they arrive at the place the balloon supposed to be, and decide that each one will search in another section of the jungle. Back at the beach, Bernard is looking for oysters, hoping to find a pearl (presumably for Rose, as a birthday gift). Jin is there, fishing, and tells him there are no oysters on this beach. Sawyer arrives, and tells Bernard that Sun is pregnant. Jin, who does not understand what they are talking about, does not understand why Sawyer calls him "Daddy-o." He goes to Sun's garden, and starts fixing it. ♪ Sun arrives, and Jin apologizes for his actions, saying that he hates being this way, fighting all the time. He says helplessly that he cannot speak the others' language nor understand them, and that he needs her, he needs Sun. Sun finally tells him that she is pregnant. He happily hugs her, and she confirms that she has never been with any man other than Jin, and he believes her. She says there is something she has to tell him --- that he is infertile. Jin believes it's a miracle. ♪ Together, they decide upon a name for their child, and agree they should tell the other survivors the good news. Sun says that Jack and Kate already know, and Sawyer probably does, too. Only then Jin understands the meaning of the name Sawyer gave him, and says that Bernard knows too. Jin then agrees to leave her alone in her garden, and while she tells him she loves him, in Korean, he intentionally replies to her in English, saying "I love you." ♪ Back at the Hatch, Jack takes Henry, who is reading, out of his cell to eat breakfast. Henry notices the computer, and asks what it is for, but Jack replies "Nothing". Locke gives him cereal, and Henry questions where all of this food came from. Locke tells him that it was already down there when they found it. Henry is surprised that there are not that curious as to where all the stuff in the Hatch came from. He then proceeds to inform them that he drew a map for Ana Lucia, and when he "sees" they are surprised to hear about it (even though it is obvious that Henry knew that they didn't know about the map), he jokes about the secrecy the survivors maintain amongst one another. He starts to wonder out loud what he would do if he were an Other: how instead of supplying Ana Lucia with a map to his balloon, he would instead give her a map that would lead her party into an ambush. When Locke and Jack look at him in suspicion, he simply says "You guys got any milk?" Trivia * The pregnancy test that Sun uses is produced by Widmore Labs. * Rose's birthday is November 20th. She is one of three characters to have an on-Island birthday, the others being Claire and Ben. * When Sun asks Sawyer for a pregnancy test, her Korean accent is noticeably more pronounced (presumably because she's very nervous). * Locke finds the Geronimo Jackson record, Magna Carta, while flipping through various albums. Production notes * A promotional photo shows what appears to be a deleted scene featuring Jin and Libby. http://gallery.lost-media.com/displayimage-998-15.html * The dialogue between Sawyer and Bernard on the beach is played backwards. It goes like this (written in the correct order): : BERNARD : Well how do you know? : SAWYER : Oh, I got my source! : BERNARD : Well aren't you gonna tell him that? : SAWYER : Not my place! : BERNARD : You should tell him! Or…? : SAWYER : Hell no! Let Sunshine tell him! * An audio commentary by Yunjin Kim, Daniel Dae Kim, Elizabeth Sarnoff, and Christina M. Kim for this episode is available on the Season 2 DVD. * A Lost: On Location for this episode is available on the Season 2 DVD. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Sun is talking to the fertility doctor in his car, it's possible that there was a stand-in for her. During some of the shots from "over the shoulder" her hair appears to have a blonde tint. *When Sun is talking to the fertility doctor while walking her dog, the translation at the bottom of the screen reads "You're husband..." instead of "Your husband...". This was fixed for the Season 2 DVD. *Around when Ana Lucia says "Score one for Henry" a nearby island can be seen in the background. *When Sun and Jin are in the doctor's office, the subtitles read "Hello Mr. Kwan" and "Hello Mrs. Kwan", however, it is known that their name is spelled "Kwon." *During the scene in the bathroom between Jack and Locke, Locke states he is shaving while Jack showered because the steam opens up his face, and so is shaving with a razor on a clean face. However, in the next shot, he has something white, possibly soap or shaving cream, on his face. In the next shot, his face switches again to being clean. Music This episode introduces a third traveling theme, which appears on the Season 2 soundtrack as "Mapquest". The album also includes in "The Last to Know" a statement of Sun and Jin's theme, the first such statement to appear on a soundtrack, and a new motif for their relationship. Analysis Recurring themes *Sun finds out she is pregnant. *Just before Sayid, Ana, and Charlie find the location of Henry Gale's balloon, it starts to rain heavily. *In the flashbacks, Jin keeps the secret that he is working for Sun's father beating people up. *Jin is a person who beats up people for Sun's father, but he is doing all this for Sun and Jin to leave the country as a married couple. *Jin apologizes to Sun about all the bad things he has done while being with her. *Sun has a pregnancy test that reads "Widmore Labs" on it, part of Charles Widmore's company. *Dr. Kim lies to Sun and Jin about why they have difficulty conceiving a child. *Sun continues to lie to Jin about his fertility problem. *Henry Gale is still locked in the Swan armory. *Sawyer calls Jin "Daddy-o" and "Papa-san", and Sun "Sunshine". Cultural references *"Pushing Too Hard": Locke is listening to this song by The Seeds on the record player in the Hatch. *''Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret: The book by Judy Blume that Sawyer is reading on the beach. In the book, Margaret, a preteen, deals with issues such as buying her first bra, having her first period, and liking boys. *The Brothers Karamazov'': Henry Gale rips the title page out of this book and draws a map for Ana Lucia to find the hot air balloon. You can make out the title (reversed) when Ana Lucia first shows the map to Sayid and Charlie. He also reads Jack a short passage. Literary techniques *Charlie refuses to give Ana Lucia the gun because the last time she used one, she murdered someone. However, this is also true for Charlie, as, excluding where he did not use his gun, he murdered Ethan the last time he handled a gun. *As Ana Lucia, Charlie, and Sayid follow Henry Gale's map, Ana Lucia notes that the mountain they see matches the one drawn by Henry. Sayid notes that a similarity doesn't mean that they are headed toward a balloon. Ana Lucia responds by jokingly saying, "Yeah, but at least we know we're on the right island". In Season 3 it is revealed that there is a neighboring island that Henry Gale sometimes works on. * In the previous episode, , Claire scolds Sun, asking her if she's a mother when she warned Claire that a mother shouldn't leave her baby. The way Sun replied is foreshadowing of the events in this episode. Moreover, another foreshadowing was Jin and Sun's reaction to Claire's comeback in . ** Sun's reply also foreshadows leaving her own child behind to return to the island on Ajira Airways Flight 316 in . * The pregnancy test is made by Widmore Labs. This is shown before Charles Widmore became a character. * In the flashback, Sun is having difficulty conceiving a baby. On the Island, she realizes she is pregnant. * While Ana Lucia, Sayid and Charlie are out looking for the balloon, Henry Gale cryptically teases Locke and Jack that his map is leading them to a trap. Storyline analysis *Sayid, Charlie and Ana Lucia search for Henry Gale's balloon. *Sawyer makes a deal with Sun. If she tells him what she is looking for in his medical supply stash, she can have it. *Henry says Locke and Jack are always fighting. *Sun and Jin's relationship is strained due to pregnancy issues. Episode connections Episode references *Charlie says the last time Ana Lucia held a gun, she murdered someone. *Ana Lucia tells Henry about mistaking Nathan for an Other. *Locke refers to Jack asking Ana Lucia about raising an army. *Jin is worried that Sun will be kidnapped again while she is in her garden. *Henry tells Ana Lucia who he has told his story to, including Sayid and Eko. Episode allusions *Locke says Ana Lucia was running like the devil's chasing her. Desmond used this same phrase when he met Jack. *Sun learned English from Jae Lee. *Hurley is eating a candy bar from his stash. da:The Whole Truth de:2.16 Die ganze Wahrheit es:The Whole Truth fr:2x16 it:Tutta la verità nl:The Whole Truth pl:The Whole Truth pt:The Whole Truth ru:Вся правда Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jin and Sun-centric Category:Featured on Lost: on Location